Reviving the race
by Silith145
Summary: It's up to Leanne to ensure the heron race survives into the next generation. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Incest, M/F, Rape on an unconscious person


Tags:

- Bird Laguz

- M/F - Incest

- Rape (on an unconscious person)

Whenever a heron breeds with another laguz the actual chance of a young heron being born is very slim. With only four herons alive the race was in danger of extinction. Leanne knew it was pretty much up to her to keep the race alive. Her eldest brother had become impotent after the Serenes massacre 23 years ago and her other brother was leaning to being homosexual. She would never want to force him to give away his happiness for the sake of retaining their race. Three weeks ago Leanne had it all planned out. Neasala her lover had agreed to joining he laguz alliance to fight the Begnion army. If the war was successful their union would be accepted and they could get many children. Leanne was prepared to keep booming out new kids until the heron race was ensured survival. In anticipation she even had seduced Neasala to her bedchamber the day before the troops moved out and had given him her virginity. It had not resulted into her first pregnancy. Her period had been off at the time, but there was no haste. Everything was going perfect.

But now it's three weeks later. The army had already returned, crushed by Begnion. When the moment came down to it not only had Neasala taken his troops away from the battlefield, he had led them to the neighbouring hawk country and slaughtered everyone besides the women and children. He had betrayed her feelings and all of the laguz. Instead of redeeming himself in the eyes of the other tribes he had made himself an enemy of almost everything alive. Leanne´s dreams of a happy life together with many children was crushed. She tried to keep her usual happy demeanor up but inside she was being torn. Laguz tradition makes falling in love anew and growing a romance a tiresome slow progress. It would take over twenty years until he could efficiently get married to another man and start a family. And even then the chance of getting a little heron baby was so small. At this rate there might never be a new heron generation after herself and her brothers. In her mind she was searching a solution. She could concoct a sleeping potion and discreetly give it to a raven male and mate with him during his sleep. It would of course be rape but the man would be out of it during the night and never get to know what happened. She had slept with Neasala before the war had started and her period was in the perfect position right now to get pregnant. While her baby would be considered late she could point the blame on him if she would get pregnant now. Quickly she shook her head, the plan had a huge flaw. With Neasala's betrayal there was no way she would be able to find a male raven in time to point the blame on Neasala. Of course there was another way.

If Leanne gave birth to a heron while everyone thinks Neasala is the father everyone would celebrate the child as a lucky chance. While the chance of getting a heron with a raven parent was below 10%, the chance of heron offspring however would raise to 100% if both partners were herons. True all living herons were related closely and any child between them would be incest but now was not the moment to think with morals. Times called for desperate measures. And besides she only needed to do it once. Were Leanne to give birth to a heron the immediate pressure would be off her and she could slow down on seducing a new man and try her luck on getting more heron children with him.

Now she just needed to choose who would be the father. Her eldest brother was immediately out of the question. He had told her he was impotent after the massacre. Even if she were to be able to concoct a strong aphrodisiac to reignite his little bird and give it along with a sleeping potion to him the wolf queen Nailah was never more then two meters away from him. She would just like any other laguz not approve of Leanne's plan. No, she had to look on.

Her next option was Reyson. At first he seems a pretty decent option except that just like herself he was being guarded from the moment they stepped outside the house until they returned to rest. Even then their houses were always protected by at least two laguz. It would have to happen during the midst of the night when they were both supposed to sleep. She could slip him the sleeping potion before he arrived at home and then sneak off. Janaff and Ulki who were guarding her day and night could possibly be fooled because their eyesight like all bird tribe member's are poor during the night. The problem lies on Reyson's side. Caineghis had stationed two highly skilled beast tribe guards to him. Their sight during the night was almost as good as during the day and even if she would be able to sneak past them somehow their noses were just as proficient as their eyes. They would be able to smell the juices of lovemaking coming form inside and be able to identify the smell to be hers and Reyson's. She could imagine being found bouncing on top of her brother's cock in the middle of the night. The consequences were not pretty.

No matter how much she thought about it Leanne could not find another way to get close enough to either of her brothers without being spotted, was there truly no other way? The sun was rising in the early morning and it was time she got up. She probably had to abandon her plan. Slightly sad but mostly frustrated she slipped out of bed and got dressed. Before she stepped outside she quickly put up her fake smile to ensure no one would be worried.

"Good morning Leanne" Ulki said as soon as the door opened. "You two ready for today?" She responded as she would usually do. "Let's get moving." Janaff said and then the three went on to enjoy the new morning. Leanne did her best to hide her frustration as she started her normal day. First she had breakfast which was always prepared by some eager beast laguz girls and as reward she sung a little melody for them. They had picked up some delicious berries which were ripening all throughout the forest right now. They were the sweetest at this time of year too. Normally they would be a true delight for the taste buds. Next she went to the west side of the town where a rather large house was build over a cave entrance. Every day she went here with some berryjuice made from berries like the ones she had at breakfast and a fresh flower. Today it was a daffodil. She nodded at Ulki and Janaff as they stayed outside while she entered. After going past the wooden frame outside she entered the dark cave. Using her hand to ensure she was going right she takes two corners and enters into a big opening. The silence inside the cave was eery as the moss covering the walls made the room a sound tight barrier. The ceiling had a small hole in the top allowing a single ray of light inside. The light fell down on top of a bed where in a coma lies Lorazieh, her father. As always she slowly poured the berry juice in his mouth in hopes of giving him enough nutrition. Over the past three years she had managed to find a pouring speed that would not spill anything. After the cup was empty she moved on to the little vase next to the bed. She pulled out the oldest flower and replaced it with the daffodil. The water could use a refresh in one of the next days but that could wait until tomorrow when she would wash his body as she did twice a week. Dropping on her knees next to the bed Leanne clasps her hands together and starts to sing. Though she had tried many times before she still held hope that one day her song might be able to get him to open his eyes and revive.

Revive. The word echoed in her mind as the words of her song poured from her mouth being heard by no one. Reviving was what she was hoping for. She wants her father to be revived so they might be a happy family again. She wants Neasala's honour to be revived so their union would be a blessed one. And she wants her race to be revived so that her burdens would weigh less on her back. If only there was another man...

It hit her. Her eyes shot open and she stopped singing. Looking down in front of her she looked at her father. Another male heron and even though he was in coma his mouth was still breathing and his heart was beating. She didn't have to pour him a sleeping potion to prevent him from waking up, so whatever she did he would never be any wiser. The room was soundproof. Ulki had confessed to never have heard her singing inside the cave so that was safe too. Not a single beast tribe laguz goes into the cave ever so when it comes to smell she it should be okay too. Was the solution really so simple?

Slowly Leanne reached her hand down towards the bottom of Lorazieh's robe and flipped it up. Taking hold of his underwear she lowered them next to reveal what she needed. A small penis hanging to the side and below it a large ballsack. Wrapping her hand around it she felt the weak heart pulse through the flesh. The cock was alive, but it had to be erect too. Slowly she started moving her hand up and down. The penis was too small to rub properly but the friction along with the warmth of her hand palm had it's effect. The cock became thicker and longer in her hand. Soon enough the foreskin could be pulled back. With every stroke the head came popping out of her hand as if to say hi. The growing stopped and now Leanne had a solid penis ready for action in her hand. It looked kinda cute. Leanne let go of the penis. Instead of falling down limb along his legs it pointed towards his face hanging just above his belly. It started pulsing as if begging for more attention. Leanne was intent on giving it what it wanted.

Leanne now raised her own robe pulling her right leg over the bed straddling her father. Pushing her panties to the side she took his cock back in her hand and shifted it so the tip was poking against her pussy. In one motion she lowered her body down taking the cock to the hilt. She was not as wet as she had been with Neasala three weeks earlier but unlike that time it did not hurt when she got penetrated. Apparently it was true that only the first time hurts a lot. After letting her body getting used to the intruder's size inside of her she started to move her hips. As the cock slid in and out Leanne looked down at her father. His face seemed so serene and happy. A happiness that would not be there would he know what he was doing right now. Leanne felt ashamed but she was determined to see this trough. There was no other way. Her pussy was finally getting wetter as it's natural mating instinct got up to speed. Leanne could now hear her own breathing growing heavier. Whenever she moved down to impale her pussy her juices slipped out to make room for the intruding cock. Sloppy wet sounds appeared with every thrust and whenever she hit base her ass slapped on her father's pelvis. When the cock hit her cervix she let out her first moan. The silent cave was no longer silent. It was now filled with sounds of rough inexperienced sex.

Her mating instinct takes over fully for Leanne as she got into a stable rhythm. Instead of pumping up and down with no control she went in a steady pace. First she would pull out the cock slowly until only the tip remained inside. And then she would slam it back in as hard as she could and leave it in there fully hilted for a few seconds circling her hips to keep up the stimulation. She has no idea why but she feels that somehow that would be the most efficient to ensure it would be as far inside as possible when he would shoot off and increase the chance of pregnancy. She inhales deeply as she moves up, only to let all the air out in a loud moan when she pushes back down. The sensation is overwhelming for the young heron as she has now closed her eyes to bask in the pleasure more. Her arms are moving around having no idea what to do with them. She tries to put them on her legs but that does not feel right. She moves them up to her breasts but that too is not ideal. Finally she moves them up to her head and grasps her head through her hair. It was not perfect but it had to do. She felt her orgasm rising inside her. Only two or three thrusts more would do the trick for her. She pulled her hips back up and then...

Suddenly Leanne feels two hands smack her ass. Her eyes shoot open. She looks down meeting her father's gaze. Not only were his eyes open but he had moved his arms too. Leanne opened her mouth to say something but her father did not give her the time. With his hands on a tight grip around Leanne's ass Lorazieh forces Leanne down ramming his cock up her cunt one last time. The word Leanne was about to make got changed into a loud moan as the air got forced out of her gut. As soon as he was fully inside her his cock erupted emptying his balls straight at her core. Leanne feels the warm semen pouring into her womb. The sensation sends Leanne over the top too. Her pussy starts convulsing around her father's penis determined to keep it in there until he is done unloading. Her back bends forward as she is unable to keep sitting up straight. During their joined orgasm their faces come so close to each other that their noses almost touch. At that moment the Heron's minds for a single moment join as one.

Visions flash in their minds as Leanne involuntary shows her father her memories of the past three years. How she had woken up in the dead Serenes forest. How she and Reyson had blown new life into it with the galdyr. How she had picked up her relation with Neasala and fallen in love with him. How she had had great hopes for the future. How her hopes had been shattered when she was told of Neasala's betrayal. And how she now was so sad during the middle of a beautiful summer day.

Lorazieh's orgasm ended. He let go of Leanne's butt as his arms fell back down next to his body. Leanne looked at his face as he closed his eyes again. Just as he had suddenly sprung to life he had now gone back to sleep. After catching her breath Leanne pulled er father's cock out of her and straightened their clothes makign it look as if nothing had happened. A few minutes later she appeared outside of the wooden frame in front of the building where Ulki and Janaff were still waiting.

"No luck today either eh?" Janaff said. "Nope." Leanne answered. "One day he'll wake up. I'm sure of it." Janaff added when he saw Leanne's face. Leanne tried to force her smile but couldn't manage. She placed her hands on her stomach. Inside her she could feel her father's semen moving around in her pussy and womb with every step she takes. She had done what she needed to do. Now she just had to life on as normal while accepting her shame.

ioioioioioioioioioioioioioio ioioioioioioioioioioioioioio ioioioioioioioioioioioioioio ioioioioioioioioioioioioioio ioioioioioioioioioioioioioio ioioioioioioioioioio

After the war ended things became more stable. Neasala was found out to be under the effects of a blood pact. He was never forgiven for what he had done, but when they found out Leanne was pregnant with his child his plea to redeem himself was accepted as was his union with Leanne. He became determined to become a good father for their child. The entire group returned to the forest. Rafiel still had one more thing to do there.

~ioioioioioioioioioioioioioio ioioioioioioioioioioioioioio ioioioioioioioioioioioioioio ioioioioioioioioioioioioioio ioioioioioioioioioioioioioio ioioioioioioioioioio

Lorazieh opened his eyes as he woke up from his slumber. Next to himself was his oldest son who had just woken him with a gentle song. Slowly he got up. Accepting his son's arm as support they walked slowly towards the exit of the cave together. When they passed the wooden frame the fresh spring air greeted them. "How long was I asleep? " Lorazieh asked. "Twentyfour years father." Rafiel answered. "Heh" Lorazieh laughed. "Funny. All that time I slept but I had only one dream." "Was it a good one?" Rafiel wondered. Lorazieh though a moment before he answered that question. "It was a pleasant dream, but better off to remain a dream only." "Father!" Lorazieh recognised Reyson's voice. He turned his head to the left where his other son's voice had come from. "We were delayed because someone had to rest halfway." Reyson said as he mockingly beamed a look at his sister. Coming up the road Leanne supported by her brother and her lover walked slowly towards her awakened father. She had her arms wrapped around her belly which was bulging out. She was highly pregnant. The day she would give birth was drawing close. "My little daughter!" Lorazieh says as he embraces his little girl. It was weird to see his little girl when she is going to become a mother soon. He looks his daughter in her eyes. His dream flashed through his mind again. Leanne's face matched the one he had dreamed she would have in his dream. Then his mind starts to put the pictures together. In his dream it had been summer as Leanne's visions had shown him. Now it was clearly spring. About eight to nine months later. Carefully he placed a hand on Leanne's bulging belly. "My first granddaughter." He said. She smiled and then pulled him closer. In his ear she whispers. "And your fifth daughter"*

* In Path of Radience and Radiant Dawn it is made clear that Along with Rafiel, Reyson and Leanne there was another Sister Lillia, an unnamed brother and two more unnamed sisters in the family. Therefore the next child would be the 4th son or the 5th daughter.


End file.
